


Holding By a Thread

by Itsoktobedifferent



Series: Holding By a Thread [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Exhaustion, Hurt/Comfort, Mary Dies, Other, Responsibility, Starvation, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsoktobedifferent/pseuds/Itsoktobedifferent
Summary: Peter's life changed drastically when his Aunt died.





	Holding By a Thread

"I'm sorry for your loss," Tony patted Peter's shoulder as he stared down at Mary's grave. She was buried a couple hours ago and to Peter. It felt like she just died. That spider man was to late to catch the robber that shot her from retaliation, but that was a week ago. Oh how life has threw him a curve ball. To many of those, and you strike out. Peter lost everyone in his family. He was alone, and the sad part was. It was his fault.

"Me too," Peter sighed in response to Tony 

Tony turned the now 17 year old to make eye contact, "Kid, let me take you home. The funeral was five hours ago."

"Leave without me."

"But it's raining-"

"Mr. Stark just go"

"Okay, kid. I'll go."

The clouds matched his mood. Dark and gloomy, and never leaving for awhile.

......

School was a nightmare. He was a Junior now. He can handle the stress, but he could never handle the pitty. The eyes of the unknown only talking to him for the pure incentive of death. 

...... 

After school he had a job. He workes until 10 p.m. at the McDonalds in town then patrols until two in the morning. It is a lot to handle, but he has no choice. The job is only source of income. He could only afford electricity, rent, and water. He lost his phone service a week ago, and only eats when he gets free lunches at school. He is barely holding on. He is holding like a thread.

......

Peter first realized how bad his life was when he strolled in front of his mirror, and on the corner of his eye. He saw his ribs. They expose more than his body should, and it terrifed him. His cheek bones were sharp, and the dark circles were darker than space itself

He wished he could afford a normal life, but he could only afford the consequence from it.

......

Today was good. Well not that good. At work today Peter got a free hamburger. It tasted like grease, and nothing else but it kept his belly full. He was grateful.

.....

Peter was weak all day at school, and felt quite nauseas. He did not want to go to work but he had to. He left school, and went to walk down the street when a car pulled up by him. This was it. He's dead.

His heart sped up until he saw Happy came out of the car, " Mr. Stark would like to see you."

All Peter can do is nod.

....

"Mr. Parker it has been months since I seen you," Tony silently shouted as he strolled down from the starcase to approch the small teen that was standing in the middle of the living room.

"Yeah..." Peter trailed 

"Why have you avoided my phone calls?" The elder asked.

"I uh I do not have a phone, sir."

"What do you mean?"

"I uh my service got shut off," Peter began to play with his hands.

"Kid..."

"And I tried to work hard for it, but life is not easy. I can not just get the money to do the things you do. I'm not a billionaire."

"Peter-"

"I have to go to school with 2 hours a sleep every day. Go to work right after. Then patrol! I am losing my mind. Sir...."

"Kid!" Tony screetch when Peter became dizzy and fell to his knees.

"Mr. Stark," the teen sighed, "I don't feel so good."

Tony crouched down to pull the boy to his feet, however, Peter fell into the elder's chest and Tony could feel how bony the teen has gotten.

"How about we sit and have a chat," the taller male spoke.

Peter nodded.

.......

"Kid, explain why you're a bag of bones," Mr. Stark was concern. Too concern.

"I uh. I can not afford food."

"You did not even tell me?!" Tony remained calm in a bitter way 

"Sir. I can not put my problems on you."

"You are legitly starving. You can tell me that much."

"Mr. Stark, " Peter spoke, "I only work 6 hours for a minimum pay. I can only afford essential bills. I-"

"Eating food is essential!"

"I know I-" Peter was cut off.

"No, Peter. No more starving. You are only 17. You are not an adult. Do not take that responsibility," Tony stated, "Live with me"

"I. Uh I do not want to be a bother," Peter stuttered.

"Kid, I care about you enough to not watch you starve."

"I can handle it "

Tony grabbed Peter's chin to examine his sunken cheeks, "You handle it enough." 

"I-"

"No more hanging from a thread."

"Okay. Thank you so much."

"Now I'm going to order dinner. Get your strength up. Quit that job of yours, and focus on being a teen," Tony smiled, " And Spider boy"

"Man! I'm a man now!" Peter gasped

Mr. Stark chuckled, "Not with that height."

"Hey!"

Things will be okay. Better at least.


End file.
